Xenogears: Remembrance
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: Chapter Four has been added. Doctor Citan Uzuki finds himself mourning the death of his wife Yui until he discovers she may still be alive...
1. Default Chapter Title

  
**Xenogears: Remembrance**  
_By:Melissa "Dei" McClendon_  
  
  
**Prologue:**  
  
Directly before the Solaris campaign  
  
Shevat  
  
  
Doctor Citan Uzuki kept his emotionless gaze fixed on the distant horizon, his  
  
arms crossed over his chest as the wind twisted and twirled about him in the open  
  
tower, the highest point in Shevat. It was all he could do to not look at her, the woman  
  
who was his only true weakness. All it would take is one look into those beautiful gold  
  
eyes and all the defences he'd worked up since he'd left Lahan would be annihilated.  
  
" You're going, aren't you... To Solaris... " Yui was trying to keep all her emotions   
  
buried deep inside, but it was becoming too difficult. Her beloved husband may never   
  
come back and this fact was tearing her apart. But,... she couldn't show him how   
  
vulnerable she really was without him, it would only make things more difficult for him.  
  
" Yes... " Citan replied, fighting the urge to face. " I have chosen my own path.  
  
There is no turning back... "  
  
_This was going to be another one of those conversations_... _Where he's the cold,_  
  
_withdrawn_... _And not my husband_... Yui blinked away unwanted tears as a new  
  
wave of deep sadness and heartbreak hit her blindside. " You will be hurt... " She  
  
pleaded, but quickly added, " they will also be hurt..."   
  
Citan tensed up and closed his dark brown eyes. _I must remain strong_...  
  
" Indeed... But I could not find another path choose... " A crushed look washed over   
  
Yui's serene face. There was another path, but he didn't even consider it, not that she  
  
would have allowed him to abandon Fei and the others anyway. " If I happen to be   
  
overcome... " He took a deep breath, contemplating that grim reality. That would mean  
  
he would never see Yui again. He quickly shook that thought from his mind. _I must   
  
remain strong_... " At that point, I have already... "  
  
" Don't say anymore ." She whispered, her pain seeping through her words.   
  
" I already know... " Yui clutched his sword, seeming to draw strength from it simply  
  
because it was his. Enough strength to move closer to him and realize, she had to let  
  
him go... " Now here. This is your sword... Please... Please come back alive !"   
  
..._Please come back to me_...   
  
Citan couldn't fight it any longer, without hesitation, he turned and faced her. He  
  
kept his eyes downcast, his gaze resting on the katana her slender hands was holding.  
  
" Then you too... Please take care of Midori ." His fingers brushed across hers as he  
  
sat the sword aside and grasped her slender hand. A faint smile crossed her lips as  
  
her golden eyes locked with his and he drew her closer...  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
Directly after the battle with Deus  
  
On board the Yggdrasil  
  
  
" Doc ?" Fei called one last time before Citan was finally startled out of his daze.  
  
" Oh, Fei... You startled me ." Citan removed his glasses and began to clean   
  
them with his shirt. _If it had not been for Yui's quick thinking, I would be blind._   
  
" You okay, doc ?" Fei asked, his tone harboring deep concern. _I've never   
  
seen doc like this_...  
  
Citan put his glasses on and gave Fei a bewildered look. " Of course, Fei. I'm   
  
fine ."   
  
Fei gave him a suspicious look, but decided not to pry. It had always proved   
  
useless in the past to extract information from him on a more personal level. " Well, I  
  
came to tell you that we arrived at the Snowfield Hideout ."  
  
" Oh... " Citan adjusted his glasses one more time and got up. " Thank you, Fei."  
  
  
Snowfield Hideout  
  
  
Citan glanced around disdainfully at the tearful reunions of his friends, feeling  
  
more isolated and alone every fleeting second. The one he loved was gone... Fei and  
  
Elly; Bart and Margie; Billy, Jessiah, and Primera; it could go on forever. And yet he   
  
foolishly waited, yearning to hear his wife call out for him. He sighed and turned away,  
  
finally accepting the grave reality of her death. _I came back alive, Yui_... _Why are you   
  
not here_? _You can not leave me yet_... _I still need you_...  
  
" F- Father !" A soft, child-like voice called out, causing Citan to twirl around just   
  
in time to see Midori running towards him with open arms. _Midori_... _I still have her_...  
  
_Our daughter_... Citan smiled, booming with pride as little Midori Uzuki jumped into his  
  
out-stretched embrace and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. " ...Daddy..."  
  
Citan almost had a heart attack, but managed to retain his composure. _She has   
  
never called out for me_... " Its okay, Midori ." He soothed. " I'm here ."  
  
  
_________________  
  
  
Five months later  
  
Ruins of the Ethos Headquarters  
  
  
Citan never kept his gaze fixed on one object as he walked further down the hall,  
  
expecting a Wel to jump out any minute. Billy was somewhere exploring the hall in the  
  
opposite direction, equally guarded and silent. They had lost contact with each other a  
  
few moments ago.  
  
Citan and Billy were the only two who could afford to come when word reached   
  
Nisan that there were survivors staying here who couldn't reach the 'sanctuary'. And  
  
although he had hesitated, Citan allowed Midori to stay with Jessie and Primera  
  
while he was away. _Yui would have clobbered me in the head with a frying pan for that   
  
one_... _If she were still here_... _Now is not the time to start mourning again, Hyuga_   
  
_Ricdeau!_ _You could not save your wife, but you can save these people_... _So pull   
  
yourself_ _together!_  
  
Citan nodded to himself as he walked down another flight of stairs, venturing   
  
deeper into the bowels of Ethos H.Q. _I am getting better at this_... _It is easier not to   
  
think of her when I stay busy... and when I am not doting on Midori, her mirror-image_  
  
_minus my_ _eyes... It would have been unbearable if Midori had Yui's eyes..._  
  
Citan stopped dead in his tracks and drew his sword. Someone... or something  
  
was very close by, watching him. In the distance, he heard another sword being drawn  
  
and turned around just in time to see a cloaked figure charging at him. " Wait! I'm not  
  
you're enemy !"  
  
The small, cloaked figure stopped, but remained in battle stance. " Hmph! That's  
  
what the last of your kind said !" A female voice spat back vehemently. " But I'll kill you  
  
like I did him for hurting the children !" She ran foward and brought the blade crashing  
  
down against his. Citan kicked her back, sending her sliding to the floor.  
  
" I do not want to hurt you, miss ." Citan tried to reason as she jumped back up.  
  
" You're gonna have to if you want to live !" She lunged again, but this time Citan  
  
side-stepped her. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and disarmed her. She began  
  
struggling to free herself from his grasp, kicking and punching wildly. He grabbed one of   
  
her wrists in a death-like grip with his free hand and twisted it behind her back.   
  
Her yelp from the pain caused Citan to freeze. The memory from his first meeting   
  
with Yui flooded into his mind like a wave crashing in at high-tide. He had been badly   
  
wounded and thought she was the enemy, but in all honesty, it was because Lady Yui  
  
Gaspar that he survived at all.  
  
Citan let go of her wrist and jerked down her hood only to find himself staring into   
  
a pair of frightened gold eyes. He stepped back as she jerked away, a thousand   
  
different pent-up emotions trying to flood into his usually emotionless, Solarian exterior.  
  
" Y-Yui ?" The woman didn't reply but instead, unleashed a weak deathblow combo.  
  
Citan reluctantly shoved her back, but not nearly as hard this time. " Yui !"  
  
" Stop it !!" She raged as she unleashed another deathblow.  
  
" Citan !" Billy shouted as he came running towards them, drawing his gun.  
  
" Billy, no !!" Citan panicked, but it was too late, Billy had already fired two shots  
  
at the woman. Without hesitation, Citan placed himself between her and Billy's gun.  
  
Billy's eyes grew wide and dropped his gun in shock when both bullets pierced through  
  
Citan's back. Citan fell forward as the woman caught him but her knees buckled under   
  
the unexpected weight and they both collapsed on the floor.  
  
The last thing Citan remembered was Billy yelling, " oh my GOD !!" and staring  
  
into his wife's beautiful gold eyes before he was engulfed by darkness... _Yui_...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you enjoyed the prologue! I'm sure you can already tell this is mainly a fanfic about Citan and Yui's relationship. I feel the game just didn't put enough emphasis on  
them and so I feel 'compelled' to write a fanfic about them. This is just the beginning of   
what I plan to be atleast a couple of fanfics, but not all of them will be Citan based. This is my first attempt at a Xenogears fic, I'm a traditional FF7 writer, so I'm open for any   
criticism on my work. I won't be offended by your comments, good or bad, so just e-mail  
me anytime. I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
~ Melissa McClendon "Dei"  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Xenogears: Remembrance**   
**Part One: Fallen Angels**  
_By: Melissa "Dei" McClendon_  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ethos H.Q.  
  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion; the Etone's gunfire and that man falling  
  
into her arms; but, yet it happened so fast Yui didn't even have time to blink. His   
  
unexpected weight caused her knees to buckle and they both fell to the floor.  
  
" Oh my GOD !!"  
  
Yui barely heard him, shifting under the man until his head was resting in her lap.  
  
**Run... Run, you fool... They'll capture you if you don't...** Although it made sense to   
  
do so, her heart prevented her from moving. She was captivated by his deep, sensual   
  
brown eyes; the way they seemed to penetrate the very essence of her soul, as if only  
  
she could ease his pain. **Whoever you are... I'm sorry...** Her golden eyes flew up   
  
when she finally came to her senses and saw the Etone rushing towards them. At that   
  
point, her instincts took over, causing her to grab her sword and run.  
  
" Wait !!" Billy yelled as Yui disappeareddown another flight of stairs. " Oh my   
  
god, Citan,... you damned old fool..." Billy ripped open his shirt and began examining   
  
the bullet wounds. " You fool... why'd you do such a damned fool thing?..."  
  
  
Yui fell back against a wall several floors below, panting heavily and watching to   
  
see if the Etone had followed her. After several moments of dead silence, she relaxed   
  
and sheathed her small sword in the folds of her cloak. **How did he know my name?...  
  
The way he looked at me... as if he knew me... intimately...**  
  
" ... Yui?..." A gentle, aged voice whispered from the shadows in concern.  
  
Yui jumped, gasping in fright. She quickly recovered and eyed the shadowed  
  
doorway curiously. " You startled me, Anna ."  
  
An elderly woman suddenly crept out from her hiding place in the shadows and   
  
reached Yui's side. Anna was in her late sixties, early seventies with long, silvery hair  
  
pulled back to show a whithered, sun-kissed face with kind, pale blue eyes. " What  
  
happened ?"  
  
" Where's the children ?" Yui inquired as she began rebraiding her honey-gold   
  
hair and pulled her hood up to conceal her face.  
  
" Safe..." Anna glanced up at the young woman. " Down below ."  
  
" Good place for them... Its a good place for you... "  
  
" What happened up there, Yui ?" Anna tried again.  
  
" Nothing important, Anna. Don't worry about it ." Yui's thought suddenly fell on  
  
the man that now lay dying in a pool of his own blood up above as she glanced down  
  
at her bruising wrist. **I've got to help him... He needs me...** Her eyes shot up at the   
  
sound of another growl. " Anna, get down below ."  
  
" Why ?"  
  
" I think the Wels are back..." Yui whispered, stealthily drawing her sword and   
  
moving towards the staircase. " Please, Anna,...Take care of the children ."  
  
" Be careful, Yui..."  
  
  
Billy's head shot up in surprise and quickly drew his gun when a slender, cloaked   
  
figure appeared in the doorway, sword drawn. " Get down ." She commanded. Billy  
  
reluctantly obeyed just as a Wel lunged over him and slashed out at Yui.  
  
Yui jumped back to avoid the blow and hastily lunged forward with her sword,  
  
slicing open the Wel's chest. He growled in pain and and attacked again. Yui twirled  
  
past him in a swirl of black garments, bringing her blade back and defeating the foe.  
  
Giving the blade a victory twirl, she sheathed her sword and reached Billy's side.  
  
Billy gave her a skeptical look with his sky-blue eyes. " I don't know whether I  
  
should thank you or shoot you ."  
  
" Please... This has all been a misunderstanding..." Yui whispered, her golden  
  
gaze resting on an unconscious Citan.  
  
" You can say that again ." Billy replied.  
  
" How is he ?"  
  
" I have to get him to a doctor,...or else..."   
  
Yui collapsed to her knees beside them. " I'm so sorry... This is all my fault..."  
  
" Hey, calm down ." Billy commanded. " I'm the one who shot him..." He  
  
admitted guiltily. " Just who are you ?"  
  
" ...Yui..."  
  
" Yui what ?"  
  
" I don't have a last name ."  
  
" Why not ?"  
  
" I don't remember it ."  
  
**Thats odd...** Billy thought to himself. " How do you know Citan then ?"  
  
" I don't ."  
  
" He sure seemed to know you ." Billy remarked.   
  
" I've never laid eyes on him before in my life ." Before Billy could reply, another   
  
Wel roared in the distance. Yui and Billy both drew their weapons in unison. " Get him  
  
out of here. I'll cover you ."  
  
" It's too dangerous--"  
  
" I can take care of myself. Go!"  
  
  
Yui waited until Billy had Citan outside before she cloased the large double doors  
  
with an exasperated gasp, waiting for the appearance of more Wels. **Why was I so   
  
drawn to that man... Maybe I did know him... Erghh... Why must all my memories be  
  
such a blur?...** Yui hesitantly looked down at her right hand, her sword hand. With   
  
great deliberation, she removed the black glove, exposing a gentle, slender hand. Her   
  
golden eyes rested on the small wedding band around her ring finger, a deep sadness  
  
washing over her. **Is he the one that made the engraving inside my ring?... Why   
  
can't I remember ?**  
  
Approuching footsteps caused Yui to drop her glove and take a combat stance,   
  
anticipating another Wel. " Sister Yui..."  
  
Yui let out a sigh of relief and set down her sword. " I'm right here, Mary ." She   
  
slowly stepped forward, reaching out for Mary. Suddenly, a Wel dove out at Yui from the   
  
side, knocking her to the floor. Yui could hear Mary screaming her name out in the   
  
distance as she recovered from the fall and wrestled for her life with the Wel.  
  
She felt her body weakening against the Wel's awesome strength, but she   
  
couldn't give up, it would mean her and Mary's life.  
  
Yui twisted around, reaching out for her sword. The Wel took advantage of her   
  
vulnerable position and bit down on her arm. " Aghh!!!" She cried out in pain as his razor  
  
sharp teeth tore into her flesh. She began punching and kicking her attacker, trying to   
  
free herself from the excruciating pain. She finally managed to kick him off her and   
  
rolled over to her sword. Mary ran to Yui in fear of the infuriated Wel as she slowly  
  
pulled herself up, cradling her blood-soaked arm and picking up her sword.  
  
The Wel got up with lightning speed, flashing Yui a feral grin. Yui steadied   
  
herself, standing between Mary and the enemy, anticipating the next attack. " Be   
  
careful, Yui ." Mary whispered, hiding behind a desecrated statue.  
  
Yui side-stepped the Wel's outstretched claw, swiping down at his midsection.  
  
The Wel swiftly slashed out at her in blind fury, slicing her acrossed the stomach and   
  
knocking her into a wall. She hit the wall with a loud thump and winced when a sharp   
  
pain shot up her arm. The Wel charged after her without hesitaion; Yui struggled to bring  
  
up her sword and impaled him. She let out a sigh of relief, relaxing against the cold wall.  
  
" Sister Yui!" Mary came running towards her. " You're bleeding !!"  
  
Yui gave her a weak smile in reassurance, glancing at her blood-soaked   
  
clothing. " I'll be fine... I just...need... to rest ." Mary removed her worn-out cape and  
  
began wiping away the blood on Yui's exposed hand. " Thank you, dearest ."  
  
" Yui !!" Anna called from the open doorway, rushing to her young friend's side.  
  
" Dear god... You're bleeding to death !"  
  
" Calm down, Anna..." She commaned weakly, her face losing color. " They'll  
  
heal ." She extended her hand out. " Now,...please... help me up ."  
  
Anna hesitantly obeyed, not trusting Yui's self-diagnosis. She encircled Yui's  
  
tiny waist, careful not to touch her wounds as they began to walk. After a few steps, Yui  
  
lost her balance and nearly fainted. Anna gently laid her down on the cold floor, wiping  
  
away the blood and sweat collecting on her forehead. " Oh, Yui... Poor dear... Hang in  
  
there..." Anna whispered as Yui's eyes began to close and she lost her grip on   
  
conscious reality.  
  
  
Midori Uzuki suppressed a smile in delight when she felt the tug of a fish biting   
  
on her fishing line, looking up to her great-grandfather. Wiseman Gaspar instantly knew  
  
what she was saying with those big brown eyes and bent down to help her.  
  
Primera Black, too, felt the tug of a fish and looked up to Jessie. " Papa..."  
  
Jessie, who had been brooding against a tree, instantly shot up to help his   
  
daughter. He came down here with Primera and Midori to fish with Wiseman Gaspar,  
  
thinking he'd do it the **old fashioned way** by shooting the fish out of the water.   
  
Gaspar quickly let him know otherwise by taking his guns away and refusing to give   
  
them back. It only made matters worse by taking the small amount of alcohol he'd  
  
brought away too.  
  
A deep sadness washed over Midori and she sat down on a nearby tree trunk,   
  
her angelic face etched in deep thought. Gaspar instantly noticed the change and took  
  
a seat beside her after tossing the fish back into the water. " I'm sorry, Midori. We had   
  
to let the fish go ."  
  
Jessie and Primera realized something was wrong as Midori wiped away a rogue  
  
tear and shook her head. "...Daddy...Mommy..."  
  
Fear for Citan's life washed over Gaspar and Jessie as Primera pointed upward.  
  
" Billy..." They all looked up as the Yggdrasil approuched Nisan.  
  
" Something must have happened ."  
  
  
Fei and Elly walked down another flight of stairs, arms entwined. " I wonder why  
  
Billy sounded so strange in that message. He even scared Bart ."  
  
" I wonder why doc didn't say anything ." Fei mumbled absent-mindedly, not  
  
even hearing Elly.  
  
She gave him a side-ways glance with her crystalline blue eyes. " I don't know  
  
why you're so worried about Citan, Fei. He can more than--"   
  
" Damnit, Billy! Why didn't you tell us you needed a doctor ?!!!"  
  
Sigurd raged in the distance.  
  
Fei and Elly stopped, looking to each other in wonder.   
  
" What the HELL was I supposed to say !" Billy shouted back. " Hey, Siggy!  
  
Guess what! I shot you and my father's best friend !!!"  
  
" Oh my god!" Maria yelled." Somebody get a doctor !"  
  
" I'm already here !" The female doctor from the Yggdrasil announced. " Oh yes!!  
  
Bullet wounds!! I've always wanted to treat--"  
  
" Shut up !" Billy and Sigurd both shouted in unison.  
  
" Boy!" Jessie boomed. " First you shoot me out of a gun and now you've shot   
  
Hyuga! Next you'll be shooting Primera !"  
  
" ...Daddy..." Midori whispered.  
  
Fei let go of Elly and made a mad dash down the stairs. " Doc !"  
  
" Fei!" Elly chased after him, afraid of the scene that awaited them downstairs.  
  
They both stopped at the bottom of the stairs when they saw little Midori hugging her  
  
father's large hand, crying her little heart out. Sigurd and Billy finally stopped arguing  
  
and Jessie was awkwardly silent.  
  
The doctor glanced up nervously from her unconscious patient. " We need to   
  
move him to a bed so I can remove the bullets ."  
  
Sigurd and Jessie carefully picked up their fallen friend and followed the doctor  
  
down the hall. Midori just watched, clutching her father's glasses as more tears made  
  
their way down her cheeks. Fei was in complete shock, unable to move. **Doc... shot?  
  
Midori...crying? What's going on?! Midori didn't even cry when Yui died...**  
  
Elly glanced at Fei with concern before catching Billy by the shoulder. " What  
  
happened ?"  
  
" Citan and I split up..." Billy's sky-blue eyes shifted around, trying to carefully  
  
word his explaination. " All I know is some woman attacked him and he wouldn't fight   
  
back ."  
  
" Who was it ?" Elly asked curiously, clutching Fei's hand.  
  
" She said her name was Yui---"  
  
" Yui ?!" Fei's head shot up in surprise. " Impossible...She's dead..."  
  
" Just who is she? Citan kept calling her name like a madman, and yet..." Billy  
  
ran a shaky hand through his white-minx hair. " She said she'd never seen him before  
  
in her life ."  
  
" Yui was Citan's wife and Midori's mother, I believe..." Elly replied, passing   
  
Midori a concerned glance.  
  
" Where is she ?" Fei demanded.  
  
" I don't know... We were attacked by Wels... She held them back to give Citan  
  
and me time to escape..."  
  
" How could you let her-- How could you leave her defenseless against-- How   
  
could Citan ?!!"  
  
" Calm down, Fei ."  
  
" If this woman really was my granddaughter..." Wiseman Gaspar spoke up as   
  
he bent down and picked up Midori, patting her little back. " She can take care of   
  
herself. Citan knows that ." With saying that, he followed in the general direction they'd  
  
taken Citan, soothing Midori the whole time.  
  
" He's right ," Billy continued. " She could wield a sword just as good as Citan   
  
can ."  
  
" Yui's never picked up a sword in her life..." Fei, swimming in a pool of   
  
confusion, sat down at the bottom of the stairs. " Citan... How could he just leave her..."  
  
" Maybe it wans't Yui..." Elly suggested, placing a comforting hand on his   
  
shoulder and sitting beside him. " Billy, tell us everything that happened ."  
  
Billy nodded. " I believe she was one of the survivors... She attacked Citan   
  
thinking he was the enemy. When he saw who she was, he refused to fight her... but  
  
she kept attacking... So I shot at her and Citan took the bullets..." Billy looked away  
  
from Fei's furious glare.  
  
Elly flashed Fei a warning glance. " Continue, please ."  
  
" She disappeared but returned moments later, saving me from a Wel. The way  
  
she looked at him, as if she were trying to remember, but couldn't. More Wels were  
  
approuching, she held them off while I got Citan out of there ."  
  
Fei shook his head in disbelief. " It couldn't have been Yui ."  
  
" I suppose we'll just wait until Citan recovers... He'll know for sure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter Two**   
  
Aphel Aura, Third Invasion Force of Shevat, seven years ago   
  
"I'll have the door open in a minute, Commander Ricdeau," Lt. Amyra Lambert announced quietly as she began accessing the override command to the shield generator doors.  
Hyuga Ricdeau nodded, already contemplating their next move. The explosives were set at all four gate generators. Once they detonated, all of Shevat would be left vulnerable to the awaited strike force. An easy victory for Solaris...  
Amyra reached Hyuga's side as the doors opened, ready to storm Aphel Aura and Zephyr's Palace. Neither one of them was expecting to see a lone warrior waiting for them. The warrior was small and slender with a face shrouded by a golden mask and a dark blue hooded-cloak. Although her size wasn't very intimidating, her deadly looking sword was, especially if she knew how to use it.  
"Go home before you get hurt," Hyuga commanded with little emotion.  
"I was about to tell you the same thing," she replied coldly.  
"This is not the place for a young woman to be," he tried again.  
"Nor for a Solarian officer," she countered.  
Hyuga sighed, drawing his katana. "Return to the ship, Amyra. I will handle her myself."  
"She isn't worth it, commander."  
"Leave us, Amyra. Someone needs to teach this young fool a lesson." Hyuga waited until the doors shut behind him, watching the gold-masked warrior curiously. "There is still time to avoid this... go home to your family and live... there is no need for our conflict."  
Her golden eyes flickered, a smile crossing her shrouded face. Chivalry from a Solarian... something I never expected... "Aphel Aura is my home... the Shevites are my family... and as long as you attack my home and family, I will stand here to defend them to the death... if that's what it takes."  
"Very well... your acceptance of our circumstances will not weigh on my conscience as heavily as before." Hyuga raised his sword up in a salute of honor towards the warrior as she returned it.  
"The same applies to you, Solarian."  
In the blink of an eye, their swords met with a fierce clash. They pushed each other back, neither one losing their balance. The warrior dashed forward, preparing to do a low sweep with her sword. Hyuga dodged and grabbed her wrist, disarming her. Twisting her wrist back, he drop kicked her and got far enough away to evade any counterattack she may have had.   
She jumped up with lightning reflexes, eyeing her sword laying behind Hyuga. He lunged forward with his sword, the woman twirled past him, knocking it from his hands and kicking him back as she went into a backflip. Landing with angelic grace, she picked up her sword.  
Hyuga kept his eyes fixed on Shevat's golden guardian as he picked up his own sword. "You're good, little one."  
"So are you," she replied, her tone as masked as her face.   
"Under different circumstances, I would almost enjoy meeting my equal."  
" Indeed," she agreed calmly. "Under different circumstances."  
"I regret having to hurt you." Hyuga brought his sword up.  
"Likewise."  
Hyuga thrust forward again, the woman jumped back and then gracefully twirled past him, slicing open his arm. He quickly counterattacked by bringing his leg out and knocking her to the floor. She rolled past him, reaching for her fallen sword as she jumped up.  
White ether began to glow around the woman. She sheathed her sword and thrust her hands out as Hyuga charged at her. "Ring of Fire!!" Hyuga was knocked back near the shield generator by three rings of fire. Her eyes grew wide when she saw debris flying from the generator as the bomb went off. "Oh no!!" She dropped down, shielding herself. An explosion?! Did it take the generator?   
Yui slowly got up, rubbing her bruised wrist tenderly. I can't see because of that blood smoke... She pulled her mask off and ran to the computer terminal and began pulling up the system status. Yui let out a sigh of relief when everything checked out normal. That bomb wasn't intended to destroy the generator... the woman with him...? Her golden eyes shot up when she remembered the Solarian, finding him collapsed on the floor and covered in blood. Without so much as a second thought, Yui ran to Hyuga, finding him rendered unconscious.  
She collapsed beside his fallen body, checking his vitals. Dear god, what have I done...? No, he's alive... thank you... She began wiping away the blood around his face and eyes. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Her golden eyes shot up when she heard snickering in the background, the silhoette of a woman in the smoke.  
"You're a young, foolish woman... saving your enemy..."  
Yui started to get up and confront the woman, but her enemy/patient mumbled something incoherently and she instantly began treating him again. She glanced up as she began tearing off a piece of her cloak to cover his eyes. The woman had vanished without a trace. Whoever you are... you were set up by that woman... maybe even by your people...  
"Yui, what the hell are you doing?!"  
"Jedda! Thank god..." Yui rose up. "I need your help."  
"Need my help?"  
"He's wounded, help me--"  
"You're wounded, too. He's a Solarian, Yui."  
"Solarian, Shevite... it doesn't matter, Jedda. I must--" Yui tried to kneel back down but Jedda jerked her back up by the arm.  
"Have you lost your ever-lovin' mind?!" Jedda demanded.  
"No..." Yui's eyes grew dark as she pulled away from him. "But everyone else in this god-forsaken world has!!"  
"Zephyr will imprison him... the council will demand it."  
"Let them try, Jedda..." she warned.  
"Yui-- you're going against your own people to save a man who tried to kill you-- you can't do this--"  
"Watch me..." Yui whispered absentmindedly.  
"Yui--"  
"If you're not going to help me, just leave." Yui continued treating his most drastic wounds as Jedda left her in dead silence. Have I lost my mind...? I don't know and I don't care... Let the council try something... I'll explain myself to Zephyr... only if I knew my reasoning...   
  
"Midori, would you like to come with me to get something to eat?" Maria inquired cheerfully. "Chu-chu and Emeralda will come too..." Her pale blue eyes watched Midori lay back down beside her father, allowing no expression to cross her angelic face. Gaspar rested his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head with a frown. "Well, we'll save you something." Maria left the room, her failure weighing heavily on her shoulders.  
"Midori... Citan will be fine if you leave for a few minutes..." Midori didn't even acknowledge her grandfather, but wrapped her tiny body around Citan's arm, grasping his limp hand.  
Gaspar was familiar with this scenario all too well. Yui had lost both her parents when she was no older than Midori, and it had taken months to reach her. Now Midori was having to deal with her mother's death and her father dying... Gaspar's train of thought was broken when Sigurd, Jessie, and Ramsus entered the room.  
"How's he doin'?" Jessie inquired.  
"I-- fine. Taura assured me he'll be up to his usual, mischievious ways in no time."  
Sigurd and Ramsus passed each other knowing looks. It was a lie told for Midori's benefit, but were they really fooling the daughter of Hyuga Ricdeau --Citan Uzuki-- with Fei's outbursts and their quiet conversations, Midori knew her father wasn't fine. Even Taura wasn't sure... his wounds had healed thanks to the nanoreactor, but Citan himself obviously hadn't recovered, and Midori refused to leave his side until otherwise.  
"Midori... do you know what Hyuga's thinking?" Ramsus suddenly spoke. "Do you know why your father won't wake up?"  
Midori hesitantly shook her head yes, remaining firmly attached to Citan's arm.  
"Midori... maybe we can help him if you tell us," Sigurd suggested.  
"You can't," she replied coldly. "No one can."  
"Are you sure?"  
Midori passed them an emotionless glance with her dark brown eyes, the same one Citan would flash if someone ever doubted him.   
"Midori..." Gaspar began, almost in a pleading tone.  
"Daddy is sad..." she finally whispered. "He is thinking about Mommy... that is why he will not wake up."  
"The Shevite girl he left Solaris with?" Ramsus spoke up.   
"My granddaughter, Yui," Gaspar replied solemnly.  
"Perhaps now isn't a good time to discuss this," Sigurd cut in.  
Gaspar nodded, slowly getting up. "Midori, I'll be back in a moment."   
Midori watched as the four men left her alone with her father, silently waiting for the door to close. Daddy... why are you forgetting me? Silent tears began to make streams down her cheeks. Daddy... do not leave me... please do not leave me... She began stroking his black hair and kissed his cheek. "I will take care of you..."   
  
Aphel Aura, seven years ago, home of Lady Yui Gaspar   
  
Hyuga's heavy-leaden eyes slowly fluttered open when the delicious smell of a rich stew cooking in the other room hit his nostrils, the aroma making him realize how hungry he was. Where was he? A woman humming in the distance suddenly caught his attention, her footfalls coming closer to him with every beat in her song. Hyuga waited patiently as she approached, closing his eyes and not moving a muscle. As soon as she reached his side, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a deathlike grip. She yelped in pain, but didn't try to jerk away. "Where am I?" he demanded coldly.  
"Aphel Aura," she replied calmly, not meeting his gaze.  
"Why am I here?" Hyuga's tone returned to neutral.  
Her eyes suddenly shot up, locking with his. Hyuga was captivated by those beautiful golden orbs... the same eyes of that warrior... This small, beautiful angel defeated me in battle...? Impossible... For the first time in a long time, Hyuga felt guilt and hesitantly let go. She slowly withdrew, tearing away from his intense gaze and rubbing her wrist tenderly. "Your men left you to die..." she replied softly, keeping her eyes downcast.  
Although better judgement told him not to, Hyuga accepted her answer. The woman sat down in a nearby chair, wiping away a few rogue tears. "Forgive me, miss. I did not mean to hurt you."   
"It's okay," she whispered back. "You had no idea."  
Hyuga recognized that voice, although it was a great deal softer now. It was her, the woman he'd fought near the shield generator. Why did she save me? Any normal person would have killed me... "Am I in the prison?"  
"No... you're in my home..." Her cheeks flushed, as if this fact embarrassed her.  
Hyuga suppressed a grin at that thought. I wonder why she's embarrassed... is it because her enemy is residing in her house, more than likely in her bed... Or is it just the fact that a man was residing in her house... it obviously makes her uneasy... Heh, heh... perhaps we should play a little game, my lady...  
"May I ask what the name of my guardian angel is?" He flashed her a sensual smile.  
She fought the urge to slap him soundly acrossed the face. He's just playing mind games... well... I'll play along for the time being... until it gets too dangerous...  
"...Yui... Yui Gaspar..." Why does he make me feel so... different...? Is it because he's handsome and dangerous? What a fool I am.... Grandpa and Nicolai would be ashamed of me...  
"I am honored, Lady Gaspar." Gaspar... I recognize that name... is she related to the wiseman? How ironic... His Majesty will like this... "My name is Hyuga Ricdeau."  
Yui started to say something, but paused when she heard a knock coming from the other room. Her golden eyes instantly met his. "Excuse me... I'll be right back..."  
Hyuga watched her get up and step into the other room. So young... and so beautiful... It is almost a pity she is a Shevite... and a Gaspar... Maybe it's for the better... for both of us... He sighed in disappointment and closed his eyes. Oh well...   
  
Citan's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing nothing but a bright blur. "Midori..." he whispered hoarsely. "Is that you?"  
Midori's head popped up, eyes wide with surprise. "Daddy?"  
"I cannot see you, dear." Midori giggled and reached for his glasses, placing them gently on him. "Ahh... there you are!" He smiled, tickling his daughter tenderly.  
She reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy... you are okay?"  
"Yes, I am fine. Did they leave you alone to take care of me?"  
Midori shook her head. "I made them leave."  
"My little baby... already as overbearing as her mother. What will I do with you?" Citan smiled when she scrunched her tiny nose at him. "I always liked that quality in your mother, Midori."   
  
Midori lept into her father's arms when he opened the door, fully-dressed. "Where is everyone, dear?" She just shrugged her shoulders and lay her head on his shoulder. Citan just smiled and patted her back, walking into the dining room.   
Fei glanced up absent-mindedly while taking in a mouthful of his food. "D-doc!" Food spewed out of his mouth and he went into a coughing fit. Elly began patting his back while the others stood up to greet their friend.  
"Hyuga, decide to join the world of the living?" Ramsus inquired teasingly.  
"Indeed I have, Kahr. One cannot idle their life away in the world of dreams and long-forgotten memories, can they?"  
"Of course not."  
"I believe you have something to say to Hyuga. Don't you, Billy?" Jessie spoke up, his tone dark.  
"Uh... yeah..." Billy stammered. "Citan... I'm sorry... when I opened fire on you, I thought--"  
"Do not worry about it, Billy. It was just a slight misjudgement on your part. Now, where is she?"  
"W-who?"  
"My wife. Where is my wife?" Midori's head popped up.  
"Hyuga..." Sigurd began.  
"Citan?"  
"Doc, maybe you should rest a bit longer," Fei suggested.   
"Yui's--" Maria trailed off sadly.  
"You left her?!" His eyes grew dark. "How could you leave my wife in that--" He sat Midori down. "Damnation!!" He stormed out of the room in a blind rage. Midori looked at them with her usual emotionless gaze before trailing after her enraged father.  
"Daddy?" Midori whispered in the doorway, watching her father tear their room apart in search of something.  
"Where is my sword?"  
"You are leaving me again?"  
"I have to, Midori."  
"No."  
"Your mother is out there. I have to find her."  
You don't know that... you don't know...  
"Midori... do you not miss your mother?"  
"Is it Mommy?"  
"I believe so."  
"I want to go too."  
"No... it is too dangerous."  
"Then you can't go."  
"Midori..."  
"No, Daddy."  
"Hyuga... what are you doing?" Sigurd inquired.  
"What's gotten into you?" Jessie demanded.  
"I am going to save my wife."  
"How do you even know it is her?"  
Citan sighed. "Yui once told me that I cannot always think things through with logic... because some things are matters of the heart, which require no logic at all."  
Jessie and Sigurd just glanced at each other, knowing they had lost this argument before it had even begun. "All right... but we're coming with you."  
Midori pulled on Citan's pant leg, alerting him to her earnest desire to go. Citan was about to tell her she still couldn't go until Maria and Emeralda stepped into the room. "We can watch over and protect her if you allow her to go," Maria offered. "Like you and sister Yui watched over me when Grandpa brought me to Shevat."  
Citan suppressed a smile at that remembrance. Ol' man Bal had brought Maria to Shevat back when Yui was still pregnant with Midori. Yui had instantly volunteered to care for the young girl. Nicolai had been like a brother to her. Yui had been heartbroken when we had to leave Shevat without her. "Very well... keep her in the Yggdrasil until I come for you." Citan picked Midori up and gently tickled her stomach. "I cannot lose my little Midori."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
**Xenogears: Remembrance  
**_By: Melissa McClendon  
****_Part One:_ Fallen Angels_  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
_Seven years ago, Zephyr's Palace  
  
  
_ Yui Gaspar's golden gaze remained completely neutral as she faced a very confused Queen Zephyr. Keeping her hands folded in front of her and standing at attention, Yui waited patiently for her queen's next question._ Curse Jedda! This is definitely not the way to impress me!!  
_" Please, Lady Gaspar, explain yourself. You are not one to think irrationally and I'm sure there is a logical reason to explain your actions ." Zephyr's voice was cool and level, contrary to the anger Yui had expected.  
" I believe the Solarian is a victim of treacherous intentions ."   
" We are the victims of treacherous intentions ." Jedda countered.  
" I believe I said you were dismissed ." Zephyr warned.  
Jedda bowed. " Yes, your highness ." Yui watched with concealed amusement as he left the chamber.  
" Please... Continue, Lady Gaspar ."  
" Thank you, your highness ." Yui took a deep breath. " The Solarian was trying to escape and achieve freedom through us. Obviously, someone found out and tried to kill him ."  
" Jedda claimed that there was a battle between you and the Solarian ."  
" Yes ." Yui replied softly, glancing down at her bound wrist. " It was a facade for one of his officers. He never intended to hurt me ." She prayed all her speculation was correct and she wasn't signing her own death warrant as well.  
" If what you say is true, then we have nothing to worry about ." Yui nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. " But... he is your responsibility, Lady Gaspar ."  
" Yes, your majesty ." She curtsied. " Thank you ."  
_Now what have I gotten myself into?...  
  
  
_" Your life has been spared, Mr. Ricdeau ." Yui announced solemnly as she set her cloak and sword down, well within her each if she suddenly needed to use it. " But I warn you, don't make an attempt on my queen or my people again or by god, I will kill you the next time ."  
Hyuga looked at her curiously. " Thank you, Lady Gaspar. There will be no next time ."  
Yui avoided the gaze of the man sitting in her bed, almost blushing. " I hope so, Mr. Ricdeau ."  
" I know it was you who convinced Zephyr to spare my life and yet you do not seem to like me much, Lady Gaspar. Why ?"  
Yui's gold eyes suddenly lit up and slowly rose to watch Hyuga. " You treat me as if I'm a simpleton because I had enough compassion to spare your life. There is such a thing called gratitude, _Solarian_, and it is a trait you obviously lack in ."  
Hyuga's curiousity quickly changed to an emotionless expression. " I am sorry, Lady Gaspar, but you have definitely drawn the wrong conclusion of what I think of you."   
He had to supress a devilish smile at that thought. _I wonder which opinion she would like to hear?_  
Yui's eyebrow arched at that, her golden eyes seeming to burn into his very soul. " I wonder ." She grabbed her sword and quickly left the room before he said something else to make her blush.  
  
  
_Present Day  
  
_  
_Hyuga?... It's that man... Do I know him?... But... Ooh... I'm so hot... I wish the pain would stop...  
_  
  
  
Anna ran a cool washcloth over Yui's pale face and cracked lips, her pale blue eyes watching with ever increasing concern for her young friend. _Its about time to change the bandages again... _" Poor dear... You've faced so much and remember nothing... I only wish there was some way to help you... But I suppose it won't matter after too long..." Anna concluded sadly, gently easing her old bones up and heading towards the door at an average pace.  
"... Hyuga..." Yui whispered hoarsely in her delirium, tears starting to fall and mixing with her persipiration from the fever she had been running since she collapsed over a week ago. "...Where... are..."  
Anna shook her head sadly. _She keeps calling for this Hyuga, but I seriously doubt she even knows who he is... If he even still exists..._ _If he ever existed..._  
" Anna! Anna !!" Mary came running as fast as her little legs could carry her, nearly running into Anna.   
" Mary, what is it, darling ?!" Anna grabbed Mary's tiny shoulders, trying to calm her down.   
" W-We-Wels !!" She managed to gasp out, trembling all over in fear.  
Anna's withered face turned ashen as she glanced over at Yui, their only defense against those blood-lusting monsters. " God help us all..."   
  
  
****  
  
_The Fall of Shevat_  
  
" Midori !!" Yui called in relief when she finally caught sight of her daughter and Dan. " Come one, honey! We have to take cover before--" Yui was knocked back against the wall with bone breaking force as the room began to collapse and break away from the rest of Shevat.  
" Yui !!" Dan screamed in fear as he and Midori began sliding back away from her.  
_Momma !!_ Midori panicked, her voice echoing throughout Yui's mind.  
Yui wiped the blood from her cut forehead and quickly jumped back up, fear for her daughter's life swelling in her throat as Shevat's fall gained velocity. Fear and determination burned in Yui's gold eyes, she knew she had to hurry. " Hold on, Midori !" Pacing herself, she ran towards them and dropped halfway there to slide the rest of the way down the unlevel floor. She placed her feet in front of her to brace her landing against the wall, mere inches from Dan's head. Gasping for air, she glanced back up to discover she had very little time to get them back up to safety. " Alright, come here, sweetheart ." Midori practically lept into her mother's arms at the command, giving Yui the split second to hold her daughter close. " Okay, Midori, I'm going to slide you up to the top. I need you to grab onto something and pull yourself up ."  
Midori nodded and Yui quickly began to push her daughter back up the increasingly steep downgrade. Once she had pulled herself up to safety, Yui began the task again with Dan. Once she managed to push him up far enough for him to pull himself up, she began seaching for a way to reach safety herself.   
" Yui !!" Dan panicked, the situation was looking more bleak with every second.  
" Both of you get out of here! Don't worry about me !" She began to remove her shoes, hoping her feet would provide enough traction to run up far enough to pull herself up. " Get back, you two !" Not a second to lose, Yui rushed up the downgrade, grabbing a hold of the ever growing crack in the middle of the floor.   
_Hurry, Momma!! _  
" Go..." Yui rasped out, already halfway up.  
Dan hesitantly obeyed and ran from the room to seek shelter; but Midori remained, refusing to leave unless it was with her mother. Yui finally managed to sit up, smiling at her daughter despite the current situation. Midori nodded and began to follow Dan's lead when there was a sudden crash and a muffled scream. She shot back around to find her mother rendered unconscious and crashing back to the other side of the room. " Momma !!" She screamed, diving after Yui only to be pulled back by Dan as that half of the room finally broke away.  
Dan struggled to get himself and Midori to safety even as she continued to kick and scream for her now presumed dead mother.  
  
****  
_The Yggdrasil_  
  
Midori sniffled against her pillow and slowly opened her dark eyes. She was alone now, her father had undoubtedly already left for the Ethos Headquarters in search of her mother. _Momma... Why did you have to die? Its all my fault... Now I'm going to lose Daddy as well... No, I can't lose him too. I have to make him realize she's gone.... As much as I miss her..._ Glancing around to make sure she was alone, Midori crawled out of bed and prepared for the long journey ahead of her.  
  
  
Maria's dark green eyes glanced around the corner of the hall in the Yggdrasil, biting her lower lip nervously as she started walking down it. _Midori... Midori Uzuki, where are you?!... Citan is going to kill me..._  
" Maria ?" Billy whispered from behind, smiling despite himself. Maria gasped in fright, twirling around with tiny fists swinging. " Wow! Hey !" Billy grabbed her wrists, pulling her close to him without even realizing it, causing Maria to blush. " Why would you want to go and hit me for ?" He flashed her a teasing smile, gently brushing the back of his hand against her angelic face.  
" Billy... I... You scared me ." She trembled at his touch. _Why_ _and how does he make me feel this way?..._   
" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ."  
Maria smiled warmly. " Its okay... I just assumed you'd stay on the bridge until we received word from Citan and the others. Oh no !!" _God... I'm with him three seconds and I already forgot why I'm down here..._   
Billy let go in alarm, resting his hand on the handle of his pistol. " What is it ?"  
" Before they left, Citan laid down with Midori so she'd be asleep when he left and now I can't find her... Oh God..." Maria panicked, glancing around in hopes that little Midori Uzuki would just magically appear.   
Billy instantly grasped Maria's tiny shoulders in order to calm her down. " Relax, Maria, we'll find her. She couldn't have gotten too far ."  
" Billy... She's the daughter of Citan and Yui, for all we know she could be half-way in the Ethos Headquarters right now ."   
" Oh damn! Citan's gonna kill us if we don't find her !"  
  
  
" This is the proximity where I ran into her the last time..." Citan announced to Jessie, Sigurd, and Ramsus before stopping to examine the area.  
" Damnit, this place makes me jittery... I thought we'd helped most of the Wels..." Jessie trailed off, tapping his gun for his own security.   
Sigurd glanced over at his former commander with his one good eye, hardly believing he'd actually admit to feeling a little uneasy even though all of the former Elements were. Like Jessie, Sigurd kept his hand beside the optical whip attached to his belt, ready for anything.  
" We couldn't even begin to presume we've helped even half the Wels, Jessie ." Ramsus quickly replied.   
" Indeed ," Citan agreed absent-mindedly. " There is just too many variables to assume we have helped all of them. This area alone serves as a prime example ."  
" Aahhhhh!!!"  
Four pairs of eyes shot up in unison, followed by the drawing of weapons. " Yui!!"  
Citan yelled in fear as he ran down the hall with his katana in hand.   
" Hyuga! Damnit !!" Jessie chased after him.  
" I think he's lost his blasted mind ." Sigurd mumbled, glancing at Ramsus.  
" We better take the other hall just in case..." Ramsus gave his sword a twirl before he and Sigurd went running down the other hall.  
  
  
_Daddy's afraid... He's afraid about Momma... I can't feel her here... I can't feel her thoughts... She... Truly is dead... _Midori closed her dark brown eyes as tears threatened to fall, collapsing against a decrepit chair in exhaustion, her little legs couldn't carry her any further. _I need to get back... Sister Maria and Billy will be worried and tell Daddy.   
**I'm so hungry... So... Hungry..**. _ Midori's eyes shot open in fear as another's thoughts invaded her mind. She remained completely silent when she realized there was a Wel staring down at her not ten feet away. Her mouth dropped open as it seemed to lick its lips and grin ferally.  
  
  
**_DADDY!!!**  
_Yui shot bolt upright when that simple scream echoed throughout her mind. Her trembling hands reached her head as pain shot through it, trying to shut it out as she gasped for air that didn't seem to be there. Through a haze of tears, Yui's golden eyes opened for the first time in weeks to see she was completely alone. "...Anna?..." She whispered, fighting to stay conscious. " Ahhh..." She groaned, falling back in pain as that same soft voice echoed through her mind in fear.   
**_Daddy... Daddy, help me!! M-momma!!**  
I know that voice... _Yui struggled to remember as blood began to seep through her bandages. _I know that voice..._ As everything began to cloud her vision and fade to black, she uttered one word. "...Midori?..."  
  
  
  
" Damnit to hell !!" Jessie hissed in pain as he dropped back, clutching his arm where the Wel had cut him. Citan continued to push his way forward, his eyes as cold as steel, as he sliced through another Wel. " Hyuga, pull back! You're gonna get us both killed and I'm not done raising hell yet !"   
" I have already lost her once, I am not going to lose her again !" Citan shouted as he ran to the next flight of stairs.  
" Damnit, Hyuga, wait !" Jessie quickly began reloading his guns, realizing that Citan wasn't about to listen to reason.  
" Yui !!" Citan called, silently praying that he wasn't already too late as he kicked in the door at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly jumped back in alarm when there was several child-like screams in fear. He looked down to find several children hidden in the tiny room, holding each other in fear. _The children Yui spoke of before?_ " Do not worry, I am here to help you ." Citan spoke in the same voice he would use with Midori when she would have a nightmare.  
" What the-" Jessie trailed off when he saw the children, all staring wide-eyed at him.  
" Jessiah !!" They all yelled in unison.  
Citan looked to his former commander for an explaination.  
" These are the children from the orphanage... How did they end up here ?"  
Citan shook his head, trying not to despair. " Where is Yui ?"  
All of the children looked at each in confusion, not sure of the answer to the stranger's question. Finally, a tiny girl, not much bigger than Midori, stood up nervously.  
" You know Sister Yui ?"  
Citan couldn't hide his smile, praying this little girl knew where Yui was. " Yes, I have come here to find her ."  
The little girl seemed like she was about to cry. " The Wels attacked her... She tried to save me, but she was badly hurt... She hasn't woke up since she then..."  
Citan managed to conceal his raging emotions, his eyes growing even colder and refusing to meet Jessie's concerned glance. ..._Yui..._ " Can you lead me to her ?"  
  
  
  
Maria sighed, near tears as she and Billy reached yet another empty room, filled with nothing but the dried blood and dead remains of the people who once lived there.   
" We're never going to find her... The one time Citan actually depends on me... And I let him down..." Maria buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears from the concerned Billy.  
" Hey..." Billy wrapped an arm around Maria, offering her what little comfort he could. " Its not that bad. You didn't try to shoot his wife afterall..."  
His ill-timed humor has the reverse effect, causing Maria to break down into heartbroken sobs. " But you didn't lose his daughter!! Oh god!!"   
" Don't cry to God, Maria... He won't hear you because he's not there ." Billy stated solemnly, letting her go as to put some distance between them. He sighed deeply, his sky blue eyes scouring his former home almost with disgust.  
Maria managed to stop crying and looked up at Billy curiously. In all the time she had known him, he had been the most faithful of the group, putting all his faith and trust in God. But now... " Billy ?..." She whispered in disbelief. _What is happening to you?  
_Billy chuckled to himself before turning back around and facing Maria. " I wouldn't worry about it, Maria. I'm sure Midori is waiting for us back at the Yggdrasil, laughing her silly little head off. I bet she didn't even leave the ship to begin with ."   
Maria wasn't one to give into wishful thinking, she'd already met with too much tragedy in her life and was fearing she had inadvertantly caused Citan more grief. " Let's just keep looking... Until I know she's safe..."  
  
  
  
Beads of perspiration were making small trails down Yui's forehead as she braced herself against the table next to her bed for support, not caring that the blood of her recently reopened wounds was seeping through her thin chemise and down her bruised skin. She was delirious and that small child's screams echoing throughout her mind were shaking her very soul. It was almost a maternal extinct, she had to save the child. " My sword... Where is my sword?.." She rasped out, finding it increasingly difficult to breath. Her bloodshot eyes found what she had been so desperately seeking laying in the corner beside her closet. Pacing herself, Yui let go of the table and reached for the sword.  
" Sister Yui !!" Mary shrieked in fright when she caught sight of Yui collapsing to the floor when she opened the door.   
In a haze of pain, Yui could make out a man rushing past Mary. Citan reached her side within a heartbeat and gently took her into his arms. " Yui... Oh god..." He was brushing her hair out of her face and checking her vitals, all while lifting her onto the bed.  
"... Will she be alright ?" Mary whispered, trying to hold back tears.  
Citan looked back at the girl, his face emotionless but his dark eyes a gammit of emotions. " I..." He trailed off. Now that he had finally found her, was he going to lose her?...   
" The girl... I have to save the girl..." Yui insisted, trying to get back up. In her confusion, she weakly resisted the man trying to hold her down on the bed.  
" Sister Yui, all of the children are fine. Anna and I hid them from the Wels, we're all safe ." Mary tried to sound reassuring, for Yui's sake.  
" Yui, relax ." Citan commanded softly as he attempted to hold her still.   
" No... The girl... She's calling for her father... She's in trouble..." Yui's breathing was becoming more shallow by the second as her body continued to grow weaker in her struggle against Citan.  
" Sister Yui, the children are all safe. I promise ." Mary insisted.  
" No... She's screaming... She's hurt... She won't stop crying for her father..." Yui finally closed her eyes as she lost consciousness, leaving Mary in confusion and Citan in fear. Deep down in the pit of his stomach, a sickening feeling was developing. Something, perhaps buried deep down in his very soul, was telling him that Midori was in trouble.  
Citan let go of Yui for a second and closed his eyes, praying he could mentally speak with Midori from this distance. He himself hadn't been blessed with the gift of telepathy like Yui and Midori, but he had discovered he could reach them at times and speak with them mentally, especially Midori. He just prayed it was one of those times. **_Midori. Sweetheart, its daddy, answer me. Midori?**_ The deafening silence he was greeted with was enough to make him regurgitate. Perhaps he was too far underground to be able to speak with Midori back on the Yggdrasil. Maybe she was still taking her nap back where he left her. Maybe, just maybe, Yui was hallucinating. He was now faced with a dillema, either leave and see if Midori was alright, or stay and treat Yui's wounds before it was too late. He trusted Maria and Billy, they wouldn't allow something to happen to Midori. After a heart-rendering inner debate, Citan opened his eyes and began searching for the supplies to dress Yui's wounds, the whole time hoping and praying his trust in Maria and Billy was great enough to protect Midori.  
  
  
  
" I hope she's okay..." Maria whispered from behind Billy as the entered yet another room.  
" Hoping isn't going to find her, Maria. We've just got to keep looking. Midori can take care of herself ." Billy stated flatly.  
Maria's dark green eyes narrowed at Billy briefly before he could see her expression. " You're right, Billy. Good intentions never got anybody anywhere, did they?" Maria replied solemnly.  
Billy sighed. " I didn't mean to sound so cold, Maria. Its just--"  
They were both taken aback by suprise when they heard the slightest whimper of a young child. Maria pushed past Billy as she rushed toward the source of that minute sound, her heart pounding in her ears. " Midori? Midori, is that you ?"   
" Maria, wait ! You don't know what's in there !" Billy shouted as Maria ran into the next room. Gun in hand, he chased after her almost in fear. But fear of what?  
Maria dropped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Midori hiding under an old, decrepit chair; her emotionless brown eyes fixated on something none existant, her small legs drawn up to her chest protectively. Maria recognized this scene all too well. Seeing Midori in this trance brought back memories of her own tragic past. _Mother... Father... No!_ Maria shook her head, now was not the time to be dwelling on what could not be changed. The only thing Maria could hope for was that she could help Midori get through this like Citan and Yui had got her through it so many years ago. " Midori? Midori, its me, Sister Maria ."  
Billy reached Maria's side as she bent down beside the chair. " What's wrong with her ?" He whispered in disbelief.   
Maria waved her hand to silence him. " Midori... Come here, baby. I'm going to take you--"   
" NOOO!!!" Midori screamed when Maria reached out to touch her. " Don't touch me !!" She kicked at Maria until she backed away into Billy's feet. " Just leave me alone!! Leave me alone !!"  
" Midori--" Maria began but was quickly cut off when Billy pushed her against the wall and knelt down beside her to cover her.  
Billy and Maria's eyes lit up in suprise as Sigurd and Ramsus were both falling back into the room, caught up in the heat of battle. Sigurd cracked his optical whip at the feet of an incoming Wel as Ramsus took a defensive stance against the wall. Ascertaining the newest situation, Billy jumped up and quickly fired off a single round. The Wel fell down dead. Ramsus and Sigurd quickly shot around to face their former commander's son first in suprise, then in relief. " Billy, as glad as I am to see you, what are you doing down here ?" Sigurd inquired as he and Ramsus sheathed their weapons.  
Billy scratched his head in thought. " Well, Siggy..."  
Maria quietly stood up beside him, her green eyes full of grief. " Its Midori..." They both stood aside as Sigurd and Ramsus approached them to Midori back in her trance under the chair. " She was like this when we found her. She snuck off from the Yggdrasil and we went after her ."  
" Maria tried to pick her up so we could get out of here, but she just went ballistic, I've never seen her like this ." Billy added solemnly.  
Sigurd took a deep breath and knelt down beside her. He momentarilly closed his eye, while the others, minus Midori, waited patiently. " She isn't going to budge from the spot unless Hyuga is the one that moves her. She'll refuse to acknowledge anyone else ."  
" Okay... But where the hell's Hyuga ?" Ramsus inquired.  
Billy and Maria both groaned in unison, realizing Citan was going to find out about their little mishap afterall.  



	4. Chapter Four

**Xenogears****: Remembrance**

_By: Melissa McClendon_

_melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com_

**Note: **Characters thoughts are color-coded due to telepathic conversations with certain characters. However, just in case these don't show up, I also used a different symbol to identify telepathic conversation. Regular character thoughts are signaled by this *~* whereas telepathic thoughts are **. I hope that doesn't cause too much confusion, enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

The light was blinding, an enormous white sphere looming over the examination table where the tiny form of a child laid, the only movement being the steady up and down motion of her breathing. She struggled to blink, the light threatening to burn through her very being, but it was useless. All she could do was lay there as it etched its mark upon her very soul, breathing the only movement her body allowed. Unblinking as the space surrounding the light began to form a deep amethyst ring around the sphere, the little girl could sense somebody approaching her. *~*_Momma…Where are you…?*~*_

            "The girl would make a very fine specimen, if she were just a few years older." It had been a man who reached the girl's side, but she could no more see him than blink as he twisted her honey colored cherubic curls between his fingers. 

            "Well, we have the mother until she matures." The shrill voice of woman chimed, jotting some notes down on her data pad. "She'll prove an excellent source of data until then."

            "Yes, the mother is full of spirit, but like most Lambs, will be easily broken." The man flashed a feral smile down at the girl, running a cold finger across her cheek. "And this one is young enough to develop to the precise specifications of the experiments."

            "Indeed." The woman replied, moving to his side to take a closer look at the girl. "Spindly little thing, isn't she?" She lifted the little girl's arm up, examined it, and promptly dropped it back to the side of the 'specimen'. "I think we should bring the mother in now." The woman moved back to her chair as she motioned for the guard to bring in the "mother".

            For what seemed like an eternity to the little girl, the doors slowly swooshed open and a slender young woman was brought in, her hands bound tightly behind her back. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back loosely, exposing the bloodshot golden orbs that were her eyes, dark circles underscoring what was once their brilliance. She had once been beautiful, but the situation she had been subjected to had taken its toll on her. Glancing around the room, her eyes widened in surprise for a brief second as they rest upon the child spread out along the examination table. "Yui!" She called out, struggling to move to her daughter's side only to be pulled back by the two guards. 

            "Calm down." The man turned away from the child Yui and faced her mother, crossing his arms over his chest. "The child is unharmed."

            "For now." The woman quickly added.

            _**Momma…__ My eyes burn…I can't move…** The prisoner masked her anger behind those golden eyes upon hearing her daughter's anguish. Keeping her gaze focused on the man leaning against the examination table her daughter was placed on, she touched Yui's mind with her own in an attempt to comfort her. *~*Everything will be alright, sweetheart. I'm here now…*~*_

**Seven Years Ago**

            "Momma… My eyes burn… I can't move…" Yui gasped out, punching into the air with her clinched fists at some invisible phantom as she kicked the covers off the bed.

            _*~*She is having another nightmare…*~* Hyuga thought quietly as he watched Yui move restlessly on the bed. This was the third time in a row that he had woken up in the middle of the night and came into her room to find her having a nightmare. __*~*Something terrible must have happened to her as a child…*~* They had got progressively worse each night as the Solarian watched her toss and turn about in the bed, conversing with specters and struggling to get away. Each night he found it more difficult than the last to fight the strange stirrings within him to gather her into his arms and comfort her, soothing away all of those nightmares. He had resisted so far, instead sitting in the chair near her bed and watching her until she settled down into agitated slumber._

            "Where's Daddy…?" Her soft voice filled the room again, now filled with terror whereas its former song brought joy to Hyuga's ears.

            His dark eyes watched as one of her hands fell lifeless to the side of the bed, seeming to lose the will to fight its unseen adversary. His hand trembled to clasp hers, yearning to feel its smooth texture if only once. Hyuga clenched his fist in resistance to reach out for hers. _*~*I need to go… I think she is settling down now…*~*_ He knew he was just running from his own inadequacies, but that did not matter. He could not give in. 

            Easing himself up, Hyuga stealthily moved towards the open door to return to the makeshift bed in the next room before he woke her up. Finally reaching the doorway, a subtle change in her breathing caused him to stop dead in his tracks and turn around to gaze upon her again in surprise. _*~*Is she… crying…?*~*_

            "Mommy… make them stop… Please… make them stop…" Her voice quivered along with her body as the tears began to flow down her cheeks and onto the pillow, Yui herself still trapped in her nightmare. 

            Without so much as a second thought, Hyuga was back by her side, looking down at her intently. Hesitantly, he eased his weight onto the bed and clasped her hand, entwining her slender fingers with his as he gently pulled her into his arms. Surprisingly, Yui still did not awaken and Hyuga began to doubt there would be any chance of that until she "lived" out the nightmare. With the young Shevite woman clutching to his chest as she continued to cry, Hyuga closed his eyes in contentment as he slowly stroked her soft honey-gold hair with his free hand. 

**Present Day**

            Citan recognized that look, the detached gaze of unbridled fear that looked on past what was in front of the eyes and searched for something that was not there, the mind trapped in its own prison. His stomach turned over in remembrance of who had bore this look before when he finally found her and now that his own daughter expressed it, he knew he was going to be sick. "Midori…?" The doctor whispered as he sat hunkered in front of the chair his daughter was hiding under, his large hand extended out to her. 

            They were alone in the abandoned vestibule; Billy and Maria were waiting a couple of floors below with an unconscious Yui. Jessie, Sigurd, and Ramsus had moved Anna and the children onto the Yggdrasil and returned to Nisan on Citan's insistence since Yui was too ill to move for the time being. He only prayed her condition greatly improved before they returned. 

            "Midori… come here, sweetheart. We have to go and help your mother… She is not well and needs our help." Citan inched closer to the chair, entreating Midori to take his hand. He had no idea how long they had been like this, but he knew Yggdrasil must have been well on its way to Nisan by now. 

            Midori's eyes suddenly flashed, almost in anger as she looked at her father. "Is it her…?" She whispered.

            "I… believe so." If she had been trying to catch him off guard, she definitely succeeded. The woman Billy and Maria were now with certainly looked like his wife, as well as sounded and fought like her. Was she really Yui though? Or was it just the wishful thinking of a man who was still in mourning?

            "She does not talk to me, Daddy…" Midori sighed, still stubbornly refusing to crawl out from under the chair.

            Citan had to think for a moment before realizing she meant with her mind. Yui and Midori were both telepaths, so not only did they have the bond between a mother and daughter but one of the mind as well. "You have tried talking to her then…?" 

            Midori nodded sadly. "She can't hear me..." Her tiny nose scrunched slightly as she sniffled. "She can't be Mommy… Mommy wouldn't ignore me…"

            "Maybe it is because she is ill…?" Citan suggested, sighing in relief as Midori finally crawled out from under the chair and into his outstretched arms. 

            "Maybe…" Midori replied before burying her face in his shoulder and beginning to cry. 

            "Shh… It is alright, sweetheart…" He soothed, gently patting her back as he stood up with her clutching to him tightly as she continued to weep. 

            Maria winced as she slowly exposed one of Yui's open wounds, moving away the bandage soaked in blood as she began cleaning the area around it with a damp cloth. Billy watched the young Shevite girl thoughtfully, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Is there anything you need help with?"

            Maria shook her head despondently, noting the state of disrepair that the Ethos Headquarters was in. "I don't think so… There's not much here that could help her…" She calmly replied, continuing to clean Yui's wounds. 

            Billy could sense the despair in Maria, the grief that had come over her when she finally laid her eyes upon the woman that they had went through all this trouble for. _*~*I think this was one of the old medical wards… Maybe there is something of use left.*~* He moved across the room and began going through the drawers without a second thought, hoping to find medicine to aid Maria._

            "What are you doing, Billy?" Her eyes flew up in surprise to meet his as he knelt down beside her with a small jar in his hand. "What's that?"

            "Use this on her wounds… It was all I could find, but it should help…" Billy opened the jar and handed it to Maria before standing back up to return to his position against the wall.

            Maria smiled to herself despite the situation, setting the jar down on the nearby stand before scooping some of the salve up with her fingers. "Thank you…" She whispered while lightly rubbing it across the gash she had been attending.

            "Did you know Citan's wife, Maria?" Billy inquired curiously.

            Maria nodded, securing a fresh bandage over the wound before moving on to the next one. "Yes… Yui and my father were very close. I stayed with Yui and Citan for awhile in Shevat. They took care of me… I've always looked up to her like a big sister, but she was really more like a mother to me…"

            Billy took a deep breath, a brief remembrance of his own mother blinking through his mind. "I never knew…"

            "Most people don't…" Maria concluded with a shrug, her tone telling Billy she didn't want to discuss the matter further. 

            Billy concealed his disappointment, respecting Maria's privacy. "Do you think that this woman is really Citan's wife? Didn't—Didn't she fall with Shevat…?"

            "I…" Maria's melancholy gaze rest upon Yui then, her eyes examining the unconscious woman with close scrutiny. _*~*Is this really Yui? Kind, sweet Yui?*~* Reaching out with her hand, Maria tucked away the stray strands of sweat-soaked hair from Yui's face. A faint smile crossed the teenager's lips, remembering a time when the woman would sing her a lullaby before bedtime as she gently stroked the honey-gold locks between her fingers. "Dan and Midori… They were the last people with her before the fall… Dan says she saved their lives, but got trapped as the building collapsed and broke away… Midori, naturally, does not speak of it."_

            Billy tried to ignore the fact that Maria completely avoided the question of whether she believed this woman really was Yui Uzuki, but it was difficult. He knew it was stupid for such an issue to bother him. Why did it matter to him that Maria did not confide in him? That she kept things bottled up inside her. Did he not do the same thing? "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now. I can see that you loved her very much… but with you, Citan, and Midori… It's up to me to be the voice of reason here… I just don't see how she could have survived the crash."

            "I have prayed, as I'm sure Citan and Midori have, for a miracle… That somehow, she was spared… And I think god has answered me with this woman. I believe she is Yui, she just doesn't remember."

            "Maria, haven't you learned anything?" Billy cut her off scornfully. "There is no god to hear your prayers." His hand resting on one of the guns strapped to his hips, the former priest closed his eyes in thought. _*~*We killed him…*~*_

            Maria swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, slowly turning away from Billy and returning her attention to Yui. _*~*What has happened to you, Billy…? You've changed so much…*~*_

**Seven Years Ago**

Hyuga Ricdeau was silent, only the slightest movement was evident on his body, caused by the even intake of oxygen into his lungs. His brown eyes were fixated on the tiny hands that were busy moving back and forth, as their owner continued to speak to her dinner partner. They were soft hands, gentle in their care, providing no evidence to the fact that these were the hands of a highly skilled sword master, Lady Yui Gaspar.

          Over the past few weeks, Hyuga had concluded a few things about his '_captor'. She was beautiful and intelligent, not the simpleton that she had claimed he thought she was. She was the kindest person he had ever met. The day they had fought each other, Hyuga had intended on killing Yui and would have done so had she not bested him in combat, and he was sure she knew this. Yet, she took him into her home and nursed him back to health from the wounds she had inflicted. Somehow, she knew he had wanted to leave Solaris, maybe that's why she lied to Queen Zephyr. Yui was a mystery to him, a mystery he was intent on solving if it meant he spend the rest of his life in Shevat. Although, that wasn't a bad idea, he knew those golden eyes of hers would haunt him for at least that long._

            Hyuga tore his gaze from where she sat at the bar across the room from him, deep in conversation with the woman beside her, when her smile elicited warm feelings within his very being. Looking down to his third drink of the evening, he sighed. _*~*What am I doing here…? I could have remained at home and formulated my next course of action… Instead, I am here stalking her…*~*_ The Solarian completely ignored the fact that he referred to Yui's apartment as 'home', although it seemed so natural to do so. So many things about her seemed natural to him. "What am I doing here…?"

            "So things with Jedda are completely over…?" Yui's friend Aliane questioned curiously, taking a sip of the wine in her glass as she looked to her friend with her big blue eyes.

            "There never was anything with Jedda, Ali. You know that." Yui replied, slightly in aggravation. If she never saw that man again, it would be too soon.

            "Well, if he had had it his way, there would have been." Aliane teased with a smile, setting her glass down. "But I'm glad; I never did like him… What about that man living with you? He may be a Solarian, but—"

            Yui's eyes grew wide. "Aliane! You know it's nothing like that…" She trailed off nervously, avoiding her friend's intense gaze while taking a drink of water.

            Aliane smiled knowingly, not missing Yui's slight blush. "I know, Yui… but I can also tell you're attracted to him. And who can blame you—"

            Yui frowned, the conversation reminding her of how much Aliane liked to ramble. "Yes, he… is nice looking, but he is a Solarian… a very dangerous Solarian…"

            "Yui, given your past history with the Solarians, I don't blame you at all for your feelings towards them." Aliane placed a comforting hand on Yui's shoulder when her friend instantly tensed up. "But even though they are our enemies, I know they aren't all bad. Many of them are probably just like us, normal human beings just fighting for survival and a place to call our own in this world. Not all of them are egomaniacs; we just have the knack for meeting the ones that are." She concluded with a wink and gentle smile, removing her hand from Yui's shoulder and returning to the wine glass.

            Yui was quiet for a moment, focusing on shutting out all of the emotions flowing through her mind from the people around her. Aliane's speech brought back memories of Yui's mother, the painful reminder opening the mental shielding she kept up from the people around her for her own protection and nearly caused a sensory overload. Yui had learned from a young age that in order to keep from going insane, she had to lock up her telepathic abilities. By maintaining a constant vigilance in blocking out the thoughts and emotions from the people around her, she not only preserved her well-being but their privacy as well. She had grown quite adept at sustaining the mental barriers of her mind over the years to where she was almost used to it, the only time she lost control was during times of extreme emotion. Memories of her mother definitely fell into that category. "Yes… but he is still extremely dangerous…" She whispered, barely audible due to the crowd.

            "Obviously not too dangerous or he wouldn't be breathing right now." Aliane giggled.

            _*~*If only I could be that carefree…*~* Yui looked to her friend for a minute, gently massaging away the pain in her temples as she did so. "He's probably sitting in my living room right now contemplating on how to get back to Solaris and launch another invasion fleet." She suggested cynically, the only response she could come up with in light of everything._

            "He'd be dead if you believed that for a minute. You trust him and it scares the hell out of you, Yui." Aliane took one last drink from the glass before standing up and gathering her things. 

            "You're leaving…?" Yui inquired, trying to ignore Aliane's last statement while continuing to shut out the thoughts and emotions attacking her psyche.

            "Yeah, I have an early start tomorrow morning. Some of us have to make sure everything is running properly after the invasion." Aliane downed the contents of her wine glass.

            Yui blinked in disbelief for a moment. "Things still aren't in order? They've had plenty of—"

            Aliane grinned, her friend's panic being the effect she was going for. "Things are fine, Yui. We just continue to run diagnostic tests to assure that they didn't leave us any surprises. Don't worry." 

            "Ugh… Good night, Ali." Yui rolled her eyes, turning away from her friend so she could leave.

            "Good night, Yui."

            _*~*Something is wrong… I saw it wash over her… What did that woman say to Yui that upset her so much…?*~* Hyuga watched Yui's friend saunter out of the bar with a detached glare. They had been discussing him that much he knew. _*~*Is that what upset her…?*~*_ He closed his eyes in careful contemplation, trying to remember if he had done anything that would have troubled her but nothing came to mind. A sick feeling had developed in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he was the cause of her pain, which only added to his own confusion. _*~*Why should it matter if I did or not? The situation we find ourselves in almost demands such tensions. But why should it matter to me so much that she is upset and more appropriately, that I may have caused this?*~*_ Hyuga knew it was something more complex than simply she was his link here, but beyond that, he didn't know. Opening his eyes to look upon her again, he was shocked to find that she had left the bar in that short time. "What the…?"_

            Yui whimpered in pain as she collapsed against a nearby bench on the walk back to her apartment, clasping her hands to her throbbing head. "Please… just let me get home…" She whispered aloud, a few rogue tears streaking her flushed cheeks as she struggled to take control of her mind. A hole in the dam that was her mental shielding had appeared when Yui consciously thought of her mother and the hundreds of voices from the bar quickly spewed forth into her head, trailed by the invasion of thousands of thoughts and memories. They were all fighting for her attention now, begging to find a new way to torment her as she fought to close everything off again. She had known it was only a matter of time before something like this happened again. She had been having the nightmares again. Memories of her mother and father and the nightmare that was Solaris. 

"No, I can't think of them…" She ordered herself, praying her subconscious would comply. 

            Hyuga had to use every ounce of control to not run to Yui's side when she fell onto the bench, obviously in a great deal of pain. He feared how she would react to his presence, to his fumbling attempts to comfort and alleviate what pain was afflicting her. Most of all, he feared his own feelings towards the woman; he didn't understand them. At least the scientist, the observer in him found watching the Shevite somewhat curious. Something had deeply affected her in there and he wanted to know why. He wanted to stop the ache, the emptiness in his own soul as he watched her crumpled form sob as she struggled with its internal demons. 

            Yui could feel it beginning, their filthy Solarian hands all over her body, examining her with little regard to her privacy. She was not a human being to them. She was a test subject. Something they wanted to understand, to control, to manipulate to their needs. The sharp pain of the needles puncturing her delicate skin was etching out across her entire body, roughly taking her life's essence with some while pumping her body full of drugs with others. She could feel her muscles beginning to cement, crying out from the violation as she lay there helplessly. Their hands were on her body again, her shoulder, her arm. They were warm, not the ice-cold ones she was accustomed to feeling. They were gentle against her skin, almost caressing her. Yui trembled, her mind screaming to break free as this new sensation added to her confusion of living in her present and her past. Something finally snapped in her, she was beginning to gain control again. Why wouldn't they stop touching her? 

            Hyuga jumped back in shock when Yui jerked away from him, screaming as she did so. Reaching for her instinctively, she quickly pushed him away from her with all the strength she could muster, no longer knowing who or what she was fighting. Her only instinct at this point was survival, and she was being attacked. "Yui." He called soothingly, wanting to calm her down before this grew more out of hand. She slapped his hand away, kicking at him to get as far from him as she could. She was a trapped animal, instincts in complete control. "Yui, calm down. I'm not trying to—" 

            "Get away from me!" She wept, drawing her legs close to her chest protectively, resting her head on her knees. Her soft honey-gold hair had come out of its clip during the struggle and was now covered her body like a silk cocoon, swaying with the breeze in the cool night's air as she gently rocked back and forth. She closed her eyes, trying desperately to shut them out. The voices in her head had begun to recede but only because she was falling further into the abyss of suppressed memories. She didn't see Hyuga knelt beside her, his face masking his need to comfort her. She only saw Solarian scientists looming over her, as she lay helpless on an examination table. 

            "Yui, calm down." Hyuga tried again, his voice providing an anchor in the storm stirring within the depths of her mind. All of the hundreds of voices fighting for attention and ultimately control within her delicate psyche were slowly dying out to whispers as the warmth of Hyuga's voice began to dominate. "I will not hurt you." Where she had barely recognized him before and he was just another Solarian hell bent on dissecting her, his rich voice was now fighting through the levels of her nightmare to provide her the comfort her mind and body so desperately needed. Hesitantly, he gently laid one of his hands on her slender back. 

            Her body was on fire, the drugs flowing through her veins were causing adverse, excruciatingly painful effects throughout her being, the intense blood loss only aiding in the affliction. The scientists were looming over her, making minute incisions in various parts of her body while others sat at a glowing computer terminal, analyzing the blood they had abstracted from her. Her golden eyes caught sight of another syringe filled with a dark, murky liquid. It already felt like thousands of needles were relentlessly stabbing into her small frame, she couldn't take another one. 

            Yui screamed in pain, pulling away from Hyuga's comforting grasp, her terror-filled eyes only seeing a Solarian scientist holding her down for another injection. This was not the serene, cunning warrior Hyuga had first met and admired or the tender, compassionate woman he was developing strange feelings for that he did not entirely understand yet. Something terrible had happened to Yui. It was causing her nightmares and he was fairly certain it was what she was reliving now. A sick feeling was developing in the pit of stomach as he could feel his anger rising, wanting to only help her and seek revenge on who had done this to her. 

            Yui's body had grown completely limp, collapsed on the cold street of Aphel Aura as brokenhearted tears racked her entire body. Why wouldn't they leave her own? She hadn't done anything wrong. "Momma… make it stop… Please make them stop…" She whispered aloud as she used her reticent telepathic abilities to reach out to the comfort of her mother's mind, only to find a dark, empty void. 

            Hyuga couldn't bare it any longer, watching her lie there in a crumpled heap as she cried out for aid. Preparing himself for her to lash out again, he slowly grasped her arms and pulled her to him, holding her close. Instead of fighting back as he had expected, she lay complacently in his arms as she continued to cry. Tucking her hair back with a tender touch, his dark brown eyes suddenly found themselves locked with her bloodshot golden orbs. Catching a semblance of the real Yui in those eyes, he gently smiled to reassure her. "It will be alright, Yui…" He whispered.

            Her lower lip trembled slightly as she gazed up at him and Hyuga had to refrain from wanting to run his thumb across it. "…Hyu…" She struggled to speak, her gaze never leaving his. She was starting to come back to him. 

            "I am here…" He reassured, unsure of what else to say. 

            "…Hyu… Ahh…" Her eyes shut tightly as her body grew tense; pain shooting through her entire body. The nightmare would not let go of her. 

            "No, Yui… Come back—" He was cut short as the acute psychic episode grew too much for her and she was overcome by darkness, collapsing in his arms in a restless state. A hurt look washed over Hyuga's face, feeling as if he had failed. Glancing around, he was surprised to see that they were still alone despite her screams. "I need to get her home…"

_To be continued…_

**Dedication**:**  I normally don't dedicate fanfics and if I do, it is when the fanfic is completed, not a work in progress like this. However, I'd like to make an exception this time for my aunt. She has been very ill lately and is in the hospital right now about to undergo surgery. She has always had a special place in my life. She's always taken care of me and was there for me no matter what. She fulfilled the role that my mother left vacant when I finally got to live with my dad. She also is my first fan, having the only copy of the first story I wrote when I was three, and has always nurtured my romantic side. So the fans of my romance fics owe it all to her. ^_~ So the renewal of this romance fic is in dedication to her. She is in my prayers and I only hope everything goes well.**

I'd also like to give a special thanks to Ferrum. I hope she continues to read this story. ^_^ She was a main catalyst that got me writing this last week when I saw her threat to kick me on a YKYPTM list for not finishing this fic. On a special note, she is also the one that got me to start writing things other than romance. One of her reviews inspired me to quit focusing on it because that was all I wrote. ^_~ I love how things go round. Three cheers and hugs for Ferrum! ^_^

**Author's**** Notes: **

_I bet a lot of people think "what the hell…?" when they see I've actually updated this fic when I've been working on The Wise Man Chronicles for so long. Well, hmm… a few thoughts. I have been intending to come back and finish this fanfic for some time now, just finding the time to is so difficult and on top of that I have The Wise Man Chronicles, which is simply a huge project… Ugh… Anywho, I have not forgotten the many people who loved this fic and were so kind to me when I began writing it. I had just started fanfic writing when I started this fic, so the first three chapters are definitely interesting, and I owe to myself and you to finish it. So, here is the first update, long overdue. This story is going to turn up slightly different than I originally intended and I may or may write the second fanfic to it like I had planned, only time will tell. Just bear in mind this was a romance fic and although I haven't done a total romance fic in awhile, I am trying to keep it in that light. Just bear with me, it has been awhile. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is a little short compared to what I've been writing, but that means I update faster if I have the time. I am working on the next chapter for those of you who love this fic and for The Wise Man Chronicles fans, Fanfic Seven will be out soon, just no promises how soon. Oh, for those wanting the address for the website, check my fanfiction.net bio.  ^_^ Everyone take care and feel free to contact me! Enjoy!_

_~Dei_


End file.
